


Искренность

by sir_niramas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Married Characters, Mentions of Jasper Kolyada, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: Видеозвонки оборачиваются ещё одной причиной не доверять; обстоятельства, в которых они застряли, доверять не просто не располагают - запрещают.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Mikhail Kolyada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Искренность

\- Лучше бы ты срывался, - честно говорит Нейтан.

Лицо Миши кривится, скайп плохо передаёт изображение, но что есть, то есть – Нейтану хватает. Камера немного трясётся и спокойное, простое лицо Миши кривится в улыбке.

\- Я так не хочу, - он мотает головой. – Ты подумаешь ещё что-то не то. Что я тебя ненавижу.

Нейт знает, что Мише больно говорить слово «люблю» - оно острое, перекатывается льдом во рту, застревает до кровавых ран, ни сплюнуть, ни вымыть. Это дело привычное. «Не люблю» он легко заменяет словом «ненавижу», «люблю» - «ты мне нравишься», «скучаю». Заметные полутона – так в Сайтаме цветущая сакура, вся в розовом, пушистая и большая, отличается от маленького деревца в тени. Цветы одни и те же – но разница видна налицо.

Коляда скучает. Коляде тяжело. Коляда не хочет срываться, не хочет, чтобы Чен подумал что-то не то. Это не любовь – любовь у него с Дашей, и сейчас Даша уехала куда-то далеко, оставив его на несколько часов, которые тот решил провести не за гитарой, не за сериалом и даже не с кошаком. Такая честь – но Нейт чувствует себя на обочине мира, в котором у всех всё хорошо; лишь он один застрял в подвешенном состоянии: университет, спорт и его несчастная влюблённость.

Которая вообще-то счастливая. То есть взаимная. Наверное.

Хуёвая взаимность получается – Миша теперь молчит не из-за языкового барьера, взгляд его распознать тяжело-тяжело, и сердце сапсаном пикирует куда-то вниз, когда в кадре дёргаются плечи от вздоха.

Он скучает. Скучает. Скучает. 

\- Бред, - смеётся Нейтан, всё ещё пытаясь артикулировать слова: они не так часто разговаривают, и Коляда не привык к быстрой речи. Чен заботливый до дрожи, и ему хочется верить в собственную заботу – а что иначе делать, если руки чешутся обнять, но едва ли можешь поговорить через холодную-холодную Атлантику. – Что я себе надумать могу, Миш? Взрослые люди.

\- Много чего, - неловко улыбается Миша.

В кадр вползает Джаспер, и Коляда ловит его, прижимает к своей груди.

Так, наверное, по ночам он прижимает Дашу; укутывает одеялом и желает спокойной ночи. Нейтан бы ужасно хотел быть на её месте – но Коляда там, а он здесь. Разделённые всем, чем только можно.

Чен вздыхает – думает: дурак ты, натаниэль или как-тебя-там – и начинает очередной рассказ про тупые задания, про профессоров и про онлайн-курсы. Миша, очевидно, слушает вполуха; но следит за экраном внимательно; улыбается невпопад. За Мишей следить приятно, хочется видеть, как он щурится, тонкими губами шепчет что-то; как смеётся тихо.

На каждый вопрос у Миши находится односложный ответ.

И на каждое действие в кадре – зеркальное: Нейтан машет своими очками в камеру, Миша подтаскивает Джаспера; Нейтан наклоняет голову, Миша наклоняет так же; и в груди Чена загорается тонкий длинный сверкающий фитиль.

Только вот у Миши фитиля Нейтан не видит: ни огня в глазах, ни тонкую ямку на левой щеке – пусть это и можно списать на дерьмовое качество, и на слепого без очков Нейта. Тут, наверное, даже не видеть – знать надо.

И Нейтан знает, что их нет.

Лучше бы он срывался – за семейную жизнь, за болезнь, за тупого, но прикольного Джаспера. За работу, за учёбу, за рутину. Лучше бы срывался – но Чен тогда бы знал, где в его словах искренность.


End file.
